1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a speaker system whose characteristics are readily changeable according to the conditions of the listening room.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art:
It is known, generally, even when identical speaker systems are used, the frequency response, etc. of the speaker systems vary depending upon the conditions of the listening room or the location of the speaker system installation. Specifically speaking, when the speaker system is placed directly on the floor with its back and a side against the walls, the bass increases due to the baffling effect of the walls, etc. as shown by characteristic a in FIG. 1. And, when it is placed away from the walls and floor, the bass decreases approaching the characteristic of an anechoic room, as shown in characteristic c in FIG. 1. Therefore, with conventional speaker systems, there has been a shortcoming in that good frequency response such as characteristic b could not be obtained when the installation site was poor.